Artemis' Melody
by DaniBD
Summary: What happens when the hold of the lunar goddess tightens her hold on Harvey and his affections are turned towards his associate? Instead of Mike, in The Lunar Effect, it's Harvey. Lusty!Harvey Marvey


**Hi! Here's a new Marvey story but this time I have a co-author! This is what would happen if Harvey was affected by the moon instead of Mike :D**

**Co-author: YamiMicaelaChevron**

**Warning: Language**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

"Are you alright?"

_ 'No, Donna._ _I am not alright.' _and she knew this. They went through this routine each damn month. It shouldn't be any different; except it was.

For some god forsaken reason, this was much worse. His sexual escapades for the past few nights even had the lawyer worrying. Nothing was working; nothing was feeding his hunger; nothing was clenching his thirst for erotic gratification. Past full moons were a fucking cake walk compared to this month's. At least, in the previous months he was easily sated through the whole ordeal and he had no problems with having his libido rage through the whole full moon phase. But now, the moon goddess' control over him kicked in earlier than usual and she would not let him go. He was so pissed off that he barely noticed his taste in women had merely been focused on the really dirty blonde types. Still, Harvey's body craved more. The recovery time was unimaginable even to the man doing the recovering. Harvey was just not satisfied enough.

Each time his body did not get what it wanted, it became harder to control his impulses which resulted in his unfathomable frustration. His thoughts and his actions were quickly morphing into single tracks of lust and desperation. It might have started to affect his work and he couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck; which was very, very bad.

The articles Harvey constantly read up on about his predicament were always trying to disprove each other. The lawyer wondered why he even tried to find a way to get out of this one sided contract he seemed to have with the lunar orb in the night sky. The articles either explained why the moon affected people's behaviors or they said that the things that happened during the dreaded phase were mere coincidences which Harvey was sure he was proof that being a coincidence was oh, so very wrong. But seriously, why him? What made him so special that Artemis sent her attention towards him each month?

He thought he was subtle about his dissatisfaction at work but Donna noticing told him otherwise, then again, Donna already knew about the moon affecting him like this and could apparently read minds because Harvey had a really good poker face.

Or he had snapped five pencils in half today and the lawyer didn't even use pencils. In that case, they could have been pens.

"It's starting early." Donna said, matter-of-factly.

_ 'Yes, Donna, we have already been through this...' _Harvey whimpered mockingly in his mind,_ 'She was supposed to be a freaken mind-reader, for Christ's sake!'_ Harvey continued to ignore his assistant and he was truly sorry because he wasn't sure he could keep from snapping. He accepted the death glare being sent towards him through the glass wall. As the death-glare continued to be directed at him, he started to worry about the wall.

_ 'What was I supposed to be doing again?'_ It felt like the hundredth time Harvey had sifted through the mess of papers on his desk to jog his deteriorating memory. Oh, look; another clue that something was wrong with him. Okay... maybe his memory wasn't deteriorating per se…more like the words and images that weren't related to a sexual nature were being pushed aside into a dark corner to make room for the ever expanding desire within his being.

Maybe he can get the rest of the week off… or maybe diving into more work would help keep his focus on something that wasn't a naked, warm body underneath him or over him for that matter. He practically slammed his head against his desk as those images flooded his mind again.

"Your puppy is coming."

_'God, I could probably take it upside down and- Wait, what?'_

He absolutely could not deal with Mike right now. Even Harvey knew that the kid didn't deserve his lust filled wrath...unless his associate had work for him then maybe he would be able to get through without causing a scene. He reluctantly looked up from his position on his desk and immediately regretted it. Mike was holding a couple of blue folders in his left hand; it was probably the Baine-Madison merger but Harvey was far from focused on his current case. The lawyer looked on as Donna handed Mike a sheet of paper. Mike's eyes lit up with puppy-like glee so Harvey assumed that whatever Donna was handing him was life-saving. Their hands accidentally brushed because Mike grabbed the paper in an unusual way that Harvey saw as intentional. Something sparked in Harvey and he quickly deciphered this feeling as jealously. What he couldn't figure out was whether if he was far enough gone that he was getting jealous of Mike…or Donna…Harvey was slightly afraid that his jealousy was directed towards his assistant. Was he so deep into this insanity brought on by the radiating lust in his brain that he thought Mike was a potential candidate for his bed? He mentally groaned at the thought… Oh, God, what was his world coming to?!

Brown eyes, which were darkening with lust, ignored his command to look away from his associate like he wanted to. His eyes continued its trek up Mike's arm and across his chest passed that god awful string tied around Mike's neck. He noticed Mike's Adam's apple bob as the kid spoke. Probably was trying to flatter Donna and the woman let him. Once Mike finished speaking, Harvey's eyes decided to move on, noting little details like Mike's faint stubble on his smooth skin and the laugh lines that caressed his puppy's sky-blue eyes…and, shit, he was doing something close to checking out his associate.

Brown eyes locked onto the confused and possibly frightened eyes that had captivated him not two seconds before and he felt a twinge of guilt when he realized that he was the reason those feelings were clouding them. Harvey motioned for Mike to come in while hoping he could somehow cover up his creepy staring. He tried not to, but he glanced at Donna and by the raised eyebrow, she saw the little slip up and was amused and slightly confused by it. He decided to ignore his assistant for now and turned back to the task at hand.

"That better be the B&M merger." Harvey's voice came out rough and maybe slightly more bitter-filled than intended judging by Mike's slight frown as he handed over the wonderful distraction. He didn't notice it at the time but Mike's tie was loosened and the top two buttons of his shirt was undone.

"Well, yeah. What else would I come here for?" and Harvey was fervently hoping that he was gritting his teeth because of Mike's 'are-you-stupid' tone and not because his brain had decided to veer way off course with lewd images of skin plaguing it in response to the potentially perverted question.

"I always thought you came to have your fix of seeing my beautiful face for the day." Harvey tried to go into sarcastic banter as a way to cope and briefly relaxed when a smirk formed on his associate's face.

"Of course you would label your face as beautiful but you aren't too far off."…Did…Did Mike just flirt? Maybe his brain ignored the sarcastic tone in Mike's voice that the lawyer was expecting and relayed it in a different way with a very different purpose.

"Anyway, we have a problem." Mike stuck his hands in his pockets and Harvey guessed his associate was waiting for a response. The lawyer looked up at his underling and raised an eyebrow. He made sure his stare conveyed exactly how much he_ liked_ problems during mergers.

"Apparently, Baine doesn't like the terms and presented his own. Said sentimental value is worth way more than what Madison offered. The woman got pissed and called you about ten times."

"Ten times?" Harvey growled as he turned his head towards his assistant.

"I thought Mike could handle it." Donna's voice sounded through the intercom as if it was normal to not inform Harvey about important issues. Even though the lawyer understood that Donna was trying to help him he couldn't stop his barely contained temper.

"So, you know what's best for Mike, now?" He snapped at her…and now he felt bad because, duh, Donna knew best and all his amazing assistant was trying to do was lessen his stress. He should be thanking her for her efforts but his stress seemed to influence his brain in deciding that he didn't need any help. He mentally flinched as he caught Donna's jaw flexing in irritation.

"You don't think I could fix this?" Mike pouted, looking from Donna and back to Harvey. Mike was trying to save Donna by directing Harvey's wrath onto himself. _'How irritably cute.' _Harvey thought as he went back to reading the file in his hand. In all actuality, he was almost sure Mike could handle this whole mess while Harvey cashed in sick days to pull that god damn stick out of his ass.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place." His on-coming headache throbbed and, in turn, kept him from thinking straight.

"I'm not a psychic, Harvey. How was I supposed to know that the dude had a weird attachment to his resort?" Mike huffed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You're supposed to be a genius, Mike. What's Baine's daughter's name?"

"Crys-…" Mike trailed off as a light bulb went off. Harvey almost smirked.

"And what's the name of the ski resort?" Harvey asked like he was talking to a child. Mike avoided eye contact as his shoulders slumped in realization.

"Snow Krystal Resort." Mike muttered.

"Get Madison what she wants and if she calls me again, your punishment will be extremely painful." There went those sexually frightening images again. Harvey reasoned that the images that had Mike in them were because his associate was the only other warm body in the room.

"Madison wants more than a merger. Baine knows she really wants to take over his resort and taking away the thing he cherishes with his soul-"

"We've already talked about this. We don't care."

"But if-"

"Mike! This conversation is done!" Mike's mouth snapped shut and his lips thinned as he tried not to glare at his boss. This lasted for a second before he swiftly turned on his heel and gracefully exited his office; the glass door closing in the wake of his associate's escape and Harvey exhaled a hiss of anger at his own loss of control.

"God damn it!" And Harvey didn't even hold back the volume of his voice; the outburst only made him feel slightly better. Donna's voice rang from his phone's speaker and Harvey hoped that she was talking to him because she had forgiven him.

"You're not going to be seeing him anytime soon."

Harvey sighed in defeat because, as always, Donna was right…this was going to be the start of a really long week.

**Just a little mix of our writing. Till next time!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


End file.
